Assassin
by AkaneMiyuki
Summary: Hanya beberapa kisah pembunuhan, entah itu disengaja ataupun tidak disengaja, mistis maupun tidak.
1. Kill order 1

**ASSASSIN**

"_**Aku ditugaskan untuk membunuh, bukannya untuk membunuh sesuai keinginan. Ingat itu."**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Grand Chase © KoG**

**Assassin © AkaneMiyuki**

**Genre:**

**Horror, Crime, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship.**

**Warning:**

**Typo merajalela, Bahasa asing, Alternative Universe/AU, OOC(Out Of Character), OOT(Out Of Topic),Alur rush, Perdictable.**

**Rated:**

**T and M(for the killings) or maybe T+**

**Pairing:**

**None. (Some, maybe.)**

**Main Characters:**

**Rufus Wilde**

**Lass Isolet**

**Note:**

**Bold: **untuk penulisan nama tempat yang penting.

_Italic: _untuk flashback atau bahasa asing, penekanan kalimat atau nama warna.

Subuh itu, langit terlihat gelap ditemani sinar rembulan yang redurp seperti biasanya, tidak nampak satu gerakanpun karena semua orang telah terlelap mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.13 _dini hari_, saya ulangi, _dini hari._

Namun di sebuah atap gedung yang berkesan _horror_ bagi orang orang yang memandang dan melewatinya, tampak sebuah kilatan cahaya berwarna_ scarlet,_ kilatan yang terpancar dari mata seseorang, Rufus Wilde, pembunuh bayaran yang menjadi incaran polisi selama bertahun tahun, pemuda ini tidak boleh lengah dalam melakukan aksinya.

Para _Client_ yang memintanya untuk membunuh orang yang mereka benci pun harus datang malam malam minimal pukul 10 maksimal pukul 12 dan ada peraturan ketat yang selalu dia tetapkan, yaitu:

"Bawa fotokopi KTP, datang memakai pakaian _formal_, jangan menutup nutupi wajah apabila ingin bertemu dengannya, dilarang membawa ponsel atau alat komunikasi lainnya, bila client melakukan hal yang menurutnya 'mencurigakan', dia tidak akan tinggal diam."

Untuk apa peraturan itu? Mudah saja, KTP untuk melacak indentitas itu bila orang itu berani macam macam dan melapor polisi, orang itu akan diterornya dan bahkan dia tidak segan segan membunuhnya, dan tentu saja orang orang yang telah membaca peraturan yang terletak di depan pintu gedung angker ini tidak berani macam macam padanya.

Kenapa diletakkan didepan pintu? Apakah dia tidak takut kalau tempat ini dikeroyok polisi? Tentu tidak, dia memiliki berbagai macam cara licik yang dapat digunakannya, dan apa saja itu? Mungkin lebih baik jika kalian tidak tahu.

Pemuda itu mengamati seisi kota yang terlelap dari atas gedung itu, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan misinya, membunuh.

Bukan sembarang membunuh, seperti yang saya katakan, dia adalah seorang pembunuh **BAYARAN**. Sengaja saya tekankan agar kalian tidak bisa asal menyalahkan Rufus untuk aksinya. Dia tentu tidak mau membunuh bila tidak dibayar.

Dan targetnya kali ini adalah seorang gadis muda bernama Amy Aruha, tentu Rufus mengenal gadis itu, siapa yang tidak kenal? Artis muda yang imut bersurai pink itu sangatlah _popular_, siapa yang tega memintanya untuk membunuh gadis seimut Amy? Dan percaya tidak percaya, yang meminta Rufus untuk membunuh Amy adalah Jin Kaien, kekasihnya sendiri, kenapa?

Itu urusan percintaan orang itu sendiri, Jin merasa kalau Amy sudah tidak memperhatikannya lagi, kenapa? Karena akhir akhir ini Amy banyak jadwal _shooting_ dan banyak bertemu dengan artis artis cowok ternama yang parasnya 11/12 dengan Jin, Amy menjadi dekat dengan cowok cowok itu, dan setiap saat Jin mengunjungi Amy, Amy malah mengabaikannya dan asyik sendiri dengan dunia artisnya.

Kenapa Jin tidak meminta Rufus untuk menyingkirkan cowok cowok ternama itu saja? Kenapa harus Amy? Pertama, resikonya sangat besar, karena para _fangirls_nya akan kecewa dan kemungkibab besar akan histeris, kedua, memakan waktu yang sangat lama untuk menghabisi banyak cowok seperti itu, ditambah lagi, _bodyguard_nya, badannya bongsor bongsor, ketiga, Amy pasti tetap menjalankan _shooting_ nya walau tanpa mereka, jadi Jin berfikir, untuk menghabisi saja nyawa gadis kesayangannya itu, tapi tentu tidak dengan tangannya sendiri.

'_Sigh… baiklah, kurasa sudah waktunya.'_ Batin Rufus sambil mempersiapkan peralatannya, _Eyetooth, Nether Blade_, sarung tangannya (untuk menghilangkan jejak) jepit rambut (untuk menyusup ke salam rumah korban, jaga jaga kalau pintu itu dikunci rapat rapat, dia bisa menggunakan jepit rambut itu sebagai kunci cadangan), tali (untuk memanjat, karena di hari sebelumnya, Jin memberitahu kalau Amy tinggal di apartemen, tepatnya di lantai 5) kain (untuk membekap mulut Amy bila dia berteriak, tentu saja sudah dilapisi cairan pembius) dan surat catatan kecil berisikan alamat jalan itu, juga nomor kamar yang Amy tempati.

Rufus meloncat turun dari lantai 3 sampai tanah, dan mendarat dengan—ajaibnya selamat, dia berjalan dengan santai, seakan tidak terjadi apa apa, berjalan, berjalan, berjalan dengan tenang sampai akhirnya berdiri di sebuah apartemen mewah yang sungguh sungguh tinggi, tidak lupa alatnya, dia melempar tali kearah besi di lantai 3 dan terikat dengan sempurna, tidak ada yang mencurigai gerakannya, karena semuanya sudah **TERLELAP**, termasuk petugas jaga disitu, terlelap sekali, kenapa bisa tahu? Suara dengkurannya yang sungguh amat keras.

Dia memanjat sampai di lantai 3 dan kemudian melepaskan ikatannya pada besi itu, lalu melemparnya lagi sampai ke lantai 5 dan memanjat lagi, tidak bersuara sedikitpun, bahkan gelap pun tidak terusik olehnya, melepaskan ikatan di besi lalu masuk begitu saja lewat jendela yang mengarahkannya ke koridor apartemen lantai 5, memang, suasana pada saat itu mencekam, namun dia tidak merasa takut sama sekali, kenapa? Karena dia juga bukan seorang manusia, asal tahu, dia adalah seorang iblis (_Demon_) yang sudah berumur sekitar 200 tahun.

Dia memandangi pintu bernomor 060 yang ditunjukkan sebagai kamar Amy, dia mencoba membuka pintu, dan ternyata tidak dikunci, ah, betapa teledornya gadis ini, tidak tahu ada bencana apa yang akan menimpanya, dan sebuah keuntungan bagi Rufus, dia tidak perlu susah susah menggunakan jepit rambut murahan itu.

Dengan mengendap endap, dia berjalan mendekati kasur Amy, dimana gadis itu sedang tertidur dengan wajah polosnya, Rufus menyeringai, dia mengeluarkan kain yang sudah dia olesi dengan cairan pembiusnya itu, lalu membekap Amy dengan kain itu, Amy sontak membuka matanya dengan sangat lebar, mata _caramel_ nya itu terbelalak ketika melihat Rufus yang tengah mengeluarkan _Eyetooth_ nya.

**DOR!**

Peluru berwarna merah dan terukir tulisan _'R.W'_ alias Rufus Wilde dilepaskannya, menembus kepala Amy, otaknya sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi, sistemnya telah rusak akibat peluru itu.

**DOR!**

Tembakan kedua menembus dada, tepatnya di jantungnya hingga Amy sudah tidak dapat bernafas dengan lancer ditambah lagi, mengingat mulut dan hidungnya yang masih dibekap oleh sang pemilik _pistol_ itu yang tengah menyiksanya, pandangan Amy mulai kabur, apakah ini akibat dari obat bius itu? Ataukah dia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi? Salah. Dia masih hidup.

'_Ck, gadis ini ternyata tangguh juga—'_ Rufus mengeluarkan _Nether Blade _miliknya dan menikam perut gadis itu berkali kali, sampai menyisakan pemandangan yang sungguh tidak sedap, darah mengalir dari tengkoraknya, dadanya, perutnya, mengotori pakaian Rufus dan Amy, dan kasur yang sudah berhiaskan warna merah darah yang segar dan kental.

Belum puas dengan aksinya, Rufus kembali menyayatkan pisau ke leher Amy, membuat kulit leher mulusnya itu terluka parah, robekan yang cukup dalam bisa dibilang, berpindah ke pergelangan tangan, pergelangan tangan kirinya dikoyak secara habis habisan, urat nadinya putus, di koyak lagi pergelangan tangan kanannya, bukan hanya urat nadi yang putus kali ini, tangannya pun putus, setelah itu, dilepaskannya bekapan kasar dari mulut Amy dan menunjukkan wajah Amy yang cantik, imut dan polos situ, seperti tertidur damai, padahal tidak, tubuhnya hancur, menyisakan pemandangan yang sungguh tragis bila dilihat oleh orang lain, kecuali Rufus, dia sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini di _Underworld_, atau bahkan lebih parah dari ini.

Sudah selesai melakukan misinya, Rufus menyimpan kembali _Eyetooth_ nya dan _Nether Blade_nya, kemudian menyiapkan tali dan keluar dengan cara yang tadi : turun lewat besi penyangga.

Rufus kembali ke dalam gedung angkernya itu dan segera menuju kamarnya, bau amis dari pakaian dan tangan Rufus membangunkan keluarga satu satunya—Lass.

"_Aniki_—habis dari mana?" tanya Lass yang diperkirakan masih berumur 15 tahun itu.

"Biasalah, kenapa kamu bangun?" tanya Rufus pada Lass dengan lembut, niatnya ingin mengelus rambut putih milik si _albino_ polos ini, namun mengurungkan niatnya itu karena tangannya kotor penuh bercak darah.

"Aku mencium bau darah—mou, _Aniki_.. kenapa _aniki _tidak mengajakku tadi? Kan aku juga ingin bersenang senang?" err, kalau saya bilang 'polos' tadi, itu semua hanya tipuan semata, ternyata kakak dan adik sama sama psikopat.

"Lass, ini sudah dini hari, kamu kembali tidur saja, tidak mungkin kan aku mengajakmu subuh subuh begini hanya untuk menjalankan misiku sebagai pembunuh bayaran dan mempertaruhkan prestasi tinggimu di sekolah? Kalau kau bolos dan di _point_ bagaimana?" jelas Rufus pada adik tersayangnya itu panjang lebar, Lass hanya menunduk dan menarik ujung baju kakaknya.

"Tapi—lain kali aku ikut, ya! Kalau… kalau libur saja! Bagaimana, _aniki_?" tanya Lass penuh harap, tidak menyerah juga anak ini, Rufus tidak mau mengecewakan adiknya dengan berkata 'tidak' karena Lass adalah orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya.

"Iya, kalau begitu sih boleh boleh saja… _aniki_ mandi dulu." ucap Rufus lalu mengelus rambut Lass, ah, dia lupa, kalau ada bekas darah yang masih belum kering di sarung tangannya.

"Err, kita mandi bareng aja, _aniki_! Aku juga sudah mau siap siap sekolah…" ucap Lass dengan nada ceria-nya itu.

"Hah, yasudah deh…" Rufus hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan mengikuti keinginan adik tersayangnya itu.

_**OMAKE**_

Jin mencoba menghubungi ponsel Amy, namun tak ada jawaban, Jin mulai khawatir, apakah Rufus sudah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik?

Panggilan kedua, masih tidak ada jawaban, Jin ingin memastikan kalau Rufus benar benar sudah membunuh Amy, sesuai keinginannya.

Jin menunggu sampai pukul 6 pagi, dia harus segera bersiap siap kuliah, sebelum itu, dia menyetel acara televisi, dan ternyata isinya berita semua, dia mengambil roti bakar dari piringnya, yang sudah disiapkan ibunya sejak pukul 5 pagi sebelum ibunya berangkat kerja.

"Membosankan." Rutuknya sambil mengganti ganti saluran TV, dan roti yang baru saja digigitnya terjatuh ketika melihat berita dari Sakura TV(salah masuk Fadom Death Note—).

"Berita duka dari keluarga aktris muda berbakat yang bernama Amy Aruha, Amy dinyatakan meninggal setelah petugas pembersihan yang dikenali sebagai Wahyono(?) hendak membersihkan kamar milik aktris muda ini, pengakuan direkam langsung oleh wartawan kami yang sedang berada di lokasi kejadian, silahkan, Emily." Ucap sang _reporter_ yang berada di _studio_ berwarnakan biru latar belakangnya.

Dan terlihat di _slot_ berikutnya, seorang wartawan tengah mewawancarai petugas OB yang bercucuran keringat dan wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Se-sekitar pukul 05.30 tadi, saya datang untuk membersihkan kamar milik nona Amy, saya sudah mengetuk pintu berulang kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban, lalu saya _panic_ dan mencoba membuka pintu, ternyata tidak dikunci, lalu saya masuk ke dalam kamar nona Amy, dan betapa terkejutnya saya ketika saya melihat nona Amy sudah terbujur kaku dengan luka tembakan dan tusuk dimana mana, tangan kanannya juga sudah putus—saya—saya.. saya langsung berteriak minta tolong, dan langsung saja petugas keamanan menelpon polisi…" petugas OB itu mengaku panjang lebar.

Petugas OB itu menjelaskan lagi dengan panjang lebar disertai tatapan yang memancarkan ketakutan, Jin di sisi lain tertawa nista mendengar penjelasan petugas OB itu.

"Ah, akhirnya—Amy, kamu senang kan disana, sayang? Ha—hahaha! Selamat jalan Amy! Aku sayang padamu, sayang sekali!" kemudian Jin berangat ke kampusnya, dan ucapan berbelasungkawa diterima olehnya atas meninggalnya Amy, kekasihnya, atau mantan kekasihnya—?

_**End of chapter 1**_

**Author's note: yaa—minna san, ogenki desuka? Ini Cuma repost Fiction yang pernah saya hapus dari Account ini, jadi—kalau ada beberapa perubahan yaa—maklum saja ya ^^ saya juga sedang dalam masa masa belajar membuat Fanfic, mohon bantuannya para senpai di fandom ini! Ini sudah termasuk Fic pertama saya yang ongoing—atau multichapter, dan untuk yang sudah menunggu terlahirnya kembali Fanfic ini, maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya menunggu—hontou ni gomensasai! Dan, sedikit kamus bahasa jepang untuk chapter ini.**

**Aniki: kakak laki laki, biasa diucapkan oleh adik laki laki terhadap kakak laki lakinya.**

**Sore dewa minna san—osaki ni shitsurei shimasu~ douzo ogenkide!**

**(Jadi semuanya—maaf saya pamit terlebih dahulu~ mudah mudahan sehat selalu!)**

**=AkaneMiyuki=**


	2. Friends from Elyos, Kill order 2

**ASSASSIN**

**CHAPTER 2**

**FRIENDS FROM ELYOS, KILL ORDER 2**

Sepi, itu yang terasa sekarang di siang hari yang cerah ini, bukan sepi di luar, sepi di dalam sebuah gedung milik Rufus Wilde dan adiknya, Lass Isolet yang kini tengah mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah.

Rufus sudah tidak menerima _Client_ sejak seminggu setelah Amy meninggal dibuatnya, dia juga tidak menerima client pada pagi hari, siang hari, maupun sore hari, dia menerima tamu pada pukul 10.00 sampai 12.00 atau tengah malam, seperti yang dikatakan di _chapter_ sebelumnya, tapi tentu saja dia menerima tamu dan yang berkunjung adalah salah satu sahabatnya dari _**Elyos**_, Dio Burning Canyon, pemimpin bangsa Burning Canyon sebagai penerus ayahnya yang sudah meninggal.

Rufus mematikan TV yang sedang dia tonton lalu membukakkan pintu untuk sahabatnya itu kemudian Dio masuk bersama seorang gadis yang wajahnya terlihat sangat familiar bagi Rufus, Rufus mencoba mengingat ingat wajah familiar itu, namun gagal, setelah keduanya masuk, Rufus menutup pintu.

"Ada urusan apa kemari?" tanya Rufus kepada Dio yang kini duduk di sofa yang tidak terlalu mewah milik Rufus, namun sepertinya Dio menikmati sensasi empuknya sofa itu.

"Hmm, nggak ada apa apa sih, hanya saja sudah lama nggak bertemu denganmu, dan itukah ucapanmu setelah melihat sahabatmu yang rela datang jauh jauh dari Elyos ke sini? Kejamnya—sikapmu ternyata belum berubah sama sekali ya Rufus, masih dingin seperti biasanya…" Dio menempatkan kakinya di atas meja ruang tamu milik Rufus.

"Sudahlah, Dio, tidak usah bersikap dramatis." Tatapan Rufus melayang kearah gadis yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan _cool_, kemudian Dio bicara.

"oh iya, Rufus, ini Ley, kau masih ingat?" dan—_Cling_, Rufus kini mengingat gadis itu, Ley Von Crimson River, gadis bangsawan di _**Elyos**_, sangat dekat dengan Dio pada saat itu karena keluarganya bekerjasama dalam hubungan perekonomian.

"Ah, aku ingat, silahkan duduk, nggak pegel berdiri terus?" ucap Rufus lalu berjalan kearah dapur dan kembali menengok ke Dio dan Ley (yang sudah duduk pastinya).

"Dan—kalian mau minum apa?" tanyanya, kemudian keduanya menjawab dengan serempak.

"Yang ada saja." Lalu keduanya saling tertawa, Rufus mengalihkan pandangannya lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya semakin masuk ke dalam dapur.

Tidak lama kemudian, Rufus kembali membawa 2 gelas teh dingin untuk Ley dan Dio.

"Hei, Rufus, apa pekerjaanmu saat ini?" tanya Dio yang tengah menyeruput teh dari cangkirnya.

"… Pembunuh bayaran." Ucapnya dengan nada cool sejadi jadinya, Dio yang mendengar ucapan itu lagsung menyemburkan tehnya dan Ley hanya diam.

"Apa?" Rufus memecahkan keheningan setelah acara tatap menatap itu berlangsung selama 2 menit, kurang lebih.

"Ke-kenapa Pembunuh bayaran?!" tanya Dio frustasi, memang dari kecil sahabatnya yang satu ini senang bermain dengan benda benda tajam, tapi Dio tidak menyangka kalau Rufus akan memilih pekerjaan yang baginya nista.

"Nggak ada pilihan, lagipula, upahnya lumayan kok, sekitar 25 juta per nyawa." Watados, sekarang Ley ikutan nyemprot, Dio masih cengo sejadi jadinya, 25 juta, _are you crazy, Man?_.

"25 Juta?! Itu terkecil? Atau ada yang lebih besar lagi nominalnya?!" tanya Ley yang ikutan bingung dibuatnya, Rufus menghela nafas panjang lalu menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya tergantung dari orang itu sendiri, nggak peduli mereka berasal dari keluarga kaya atau misikin, aku tidak menetapkan bayaran, bayaran sesuai keinginan orang orang itu sendiri, tapi mereka mungkin kasihan sama keadaan gedungku ini, jadi mereka berani bayar mahal." Ley dan Dio kini cengo bersamaan, asik juga ya, pikir mereka.

"Aku sih nggak bakalan mau bayar kamu buat bunuh orang hahaha, seingatmu, sudah berapa orang yang kau bunuh atas nama pekerjaanmu?" tanya Ley.

"Hmm, sekitar 50 orang di tahun ini." Ucap Rufus masih dengan nada dan tatapan cuek.

"Dan, kalau kalian lihat berita seminggu yang lalu—" belum selesai bicara, Dio memotong pembicaraannya.

"—Ah, aktris pendatang baru yang namanya Amy ya?" sambung Dio.

"Ya." Ucap Rufus singkat.

"Aku lihat siaran konser ulangnya! Dia unyu banget ya!" ucap Dio fanboying(?) (karena fangirling untuk cewek), Rufus menepuk jidatnya dan memasang tampang kusut, akibat Dio nggak ngerti apa yang dimaksudkan Rufus.

"Maksudku, acara Sakura TV, bukan Idol Pop TV, Dio." Jelas Rufus dan membuka HP nya, mencari cari _file video_ yang dia ingin tunjukkan pada Dio.

"Sakura TV ya.. aku nggak liat…" ucap Dio, Rufus menunjukkan rekaman acara Sakura TV itu seminggu yang lalu dan Dio wajah memucat.

"Ma-maksudmu… kau…?" Dio tergagap gagap, Rufus mengangguk.

"Aku telah dibayar untuk membunuh Amy Aruha." Ucap Rufus lalu kembali menutup HP nya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya, Dio melongo, siapa sih yang tega menyuruh sahabatnya yang berdarah dingin untuk membunuh Amy? Oh ya ampun, tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"_Tadaima_…" ucap suara dari depan pintu, dan sekilas cahaya berwarna _Azure_ terpancar bersama cahaya matahari siang itu.

:_Okaeri_, Lass…" ucap Rufus, Lass menutup pintu dan menaruh tas-nya di dekat sofa, lalu melihat 2 orang _demon_ lainnya.

"Mereka siapa, _Aniki_?" tanya Lass dengan polosnya.

"Oh, sahabatku dari _**Elyos**_, mereka berkunjung kok." Rufus membetulkan rambut Lass yang berantakan.

"Wah, _**Elyos**_ ya? Salam kenal _Onii-chan, Onee-chan!_ Namaku Lass Isolet." Lass tersenyum lembut kearah dua _demon_ itu.

"Salam kenal." Ucap Ley dengan kalem

"Salam kenal, Lass" Dio kembali tersenyum kepada Lass

"Ganti baju dulu sana" perintah Rufus pada adiknya itu.

"Baiklah _Aniki_, ah.. _onee-chan dan onii-chan_ masih mau disini?" Lass menatap ke arah Ley dan Dio, lalu Dio menjawab dengan pelan.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah mau pulang, makasih ya Rufus, lain kali kami berkunjung lagi.." Dio berdiri dan Ley ikut berdiri.

"Kalian mau kembali ke_** Elyos**_?" Rufus menatap keduanya.

"Iya, aku kesini hanya ingin mengajak Ley jalan jalan, bisa berabe kalau lama lama, soalnya ayahnya hanya memberi waktu 2 jam saja untuk bermain ke dimensi lain." Ucap Dio menjelaskan

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa" Rufus melambaikan tangan kirinya, mereka membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

Setelah kepergian dua sahabatnya itu, Rufus kembali duduk santai dan menyetel acara TV _favorite_ nya.

Malam tiba, pukul 10.37 malam, dan Lass belum tidur, apa yang dipikirkan oleh remaja _Albino_ yang satu ini? Ah, dia ingin ikut bersama kakaknya dalam pekerjaan kakaknya, dia melihat _Client_ yang masuk ke dalam gedung dan memakai pakaian formal, dia juga membawa kertas fotokopi KTP lalu duduk berhadap hadapan dengan Rufus.

"Siapa?" Rufus memulai pembicaraan, ditemani cahaya lampu meja Rufus yang sudah mulai redup.

"Err… siapa maksudnya? Namaku?" tanyanya dengan heran.

"Bukan, siapa nama orang yang kau ingin aku untuk bunuh?" _to the point_. Rufus selalu begitu, yang ditanyai hanya sweatdrop.

"Um… namanya Lire Eryuell" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan foto orang yang dimaksud kepada Rufus, Rufus memperhatikan dengan seksama, lalu menutup matanya.

"Dan namamu?" Rufus kembali membuka matanya dan menatap orang itu lekat lekat, mata berwarna _Aqua_ milik orang itu bersinar terang walau pencahayaan disana redup.

"Namaku Risa" ucap si pemilik mata berwarna _Aqua_ itu

"Alasan?" _to the point_ lagi, Risa kemudian menatap mata _scarlet_ Rufus.

"Dia—dia mengencani Ryan, aku sudah lama menyukai Ryan, Ryan itu temanku sejak kecil, dan aku sangat menyukainya, tapi… tapi—"

"Baiklah aku mengerti, aku akan membunuhnya untukmu.." Rufus menempatkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya lalu bersender.

"Sungguh?! Terimakasih! Dan ini uangnya…" Risa menyerahkan cek senilai 10 juta, Rufus mendiamkan cek itu dimeja.

"Dimengerti, terimakasih atas kepercayaannya." Rufus kemudian mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen merah dari laci mejanya, Risa yang mengerti maksudnya langsung memberika alamat rumah Lire.

"Oh, dia tinggal di perumahan _**Elforine**_ nomor 12 blok A..." Ucap Risa lalu berjalan keluar ruangan, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Rufus langsung menuju ke atap gedung dan memperhatikan seluruh kota sampai tengah malam, Lass mengikutinya.

"Lass, sekolahmu besok libur?" Rufus menatap Lass yang kemudian menatapnya balik.

"Kan besok hari minggu…" ah, Rufus lupa, dia memijit jidatnya lalu berpikir sejenak.

'_Mungkin aku terlalu focus memikirkan strategi strategi baru sehingga lupa hari…'_ batinnya, Lass menarik ujung jaket Rufus yang berwarna _Magenta_ itu.

"Ada apa, Lass?" tanyanya kepada adiknya itu, Lass mengarahkan terlunjuknya ke jalanan, disana terlihat 2 orang manusia tengah berjalan bersamping sampingan, dan Rufus ingat persis wajah itu, Lire Eryuell berparas cantik dan memiliki mata berwarna _topaz_ yang cukup memukau, rambutnya _blonde_ dan indah, dan laki laki berambut _orange_ di sebelahnya pasti Ryan, seperti yang dikatakan Risa.

"Cewek itu… Risa menyuruh aniki membunuh cewek itu kan?" tanya Lass.

"Kamu benar" kata Rufus dengan wajah _Stoic_ nya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo~" Lass berjalan kearah pintu namun Rufus menarik kerah jaketnya.

"Nggak, kita gak boleh gegabah Lass, tunggu sampai seisi kota sudah tertidur, baru kita jalankan aksi kita." Ucap Rufus mengingatkan, Lass menjitak kecil kepalanya sendiri

"Ups—hehehe.." Lass tersenyum disertai tawa kecil.

Jam 02.19, seisi kota sudah terlelap, tangan Lass digandeng oleh Rufus untuk turun ke bawah dan menyiapkan peralatan, setelah semua peralatan siap, mereka segera meninggalkan gedung itu.

Di depan perumahan _**Elforine**_, tidak ada siapa siapa di pos satpam, namun terdengar suara dengkuran keras yang Rufus ketahui sebagai si pak satpam ini, entah kenapa penjagaan malam hari selalu gagal, seminggu yang lalu juga satpam di depan apartemen Amy tertidur sangat lelap, Rufus mulai curiga, apakah satpam ini satpam yang sama dengan yang di depan apartemen?

'_Blok A nomor 12… ini rumahnya.'___Batin Rufus lalu berusaha masuk ke dalam rumah itu, sialnya, pintu itu dikunci dan terpaksa dia harus menggunakan kunci cadangan alias jepit rambut, dan—_Viola_, pintu itu terbuka dengan leluasanya, Lass dan Rufus masuk mengendap endap dan kembali menutup dan mengunci pintu.

Memeriksa setiap ruangan dengan seksama, tidak ada orang lain selain Lire yang kini sedang tertidur di kamarnya, waktunya beraksi.

Tidak menggunakan cara yang sama dengan minggu lalu, kini mereka melakukan aksi mereka secara terang terangan, kalau seminggu sebelumnya Amy dibius, Lire malah disiksa habis habisan, gunting,_ cutter_, dan alat alat tajam sekolah lainnya (milik Lass, tentu saja) menancap pada tubuh Lire, di bagian perut, bahu, paha, betis, bahkan telapak tangan, Lire berusaha menangkap setiap oksigen yang kurang dari tubuhnya, matanya setengah terpejam, dia sudah banyak kehilangan darah, meminta tolongpun susah.

**TAK!**

Suara paku menancap pada lutut kanan Lire, tembus dari tulang sampai lantai kayu perumahan itu, Lire mengerang kesakitan, kemudian Rufus menancapkan satu paku lagi pada lutut kiri Lire, dan memakunya sampai tembus ke lantai kayu itu, disayatnya wajah halus putih bersih nan cantik itu dengan silet yang tentu saja dilakukan oleh Lass, Rufus tidak bawa banyak barang, Lass lah yang membawa barang paling banyak, dari Cutter, Gunting, Penggaris besi, jangka, staples dan silet.

"Kh—" rintih Lire, merasa kesakitan, namun dia sudah tidak kuat berteriak ataupun menggeliat.

"_hai, cantik"___Lass membuat suaranya menjadi sedikit lebih berat, kesannya… serem menurut Lire sekarang, Lire begidik ngeri, wajahnya mengarah ke samping, dan menangis.

"_jangan takut, kami nggak akan membunuhmu—"_ Lass menancapkan cutter itu di perut Lire, Lire semakin mengerang sakit.

"—_Setidaknya belum, jadi—kami akan perlahan lahan, oke? Tahan saja sakitnya, nikmati perihnya," _baru kali ini Rufus melihat adiknya se _Psycho_ ini, sebelumnya nggak sebegininya amat, Rufus hanya mengangguk, lalu mengangkat Eyetoothnya dan menembaki dada Lire berkali kali, itu pun cukup membuat Lire tercekat, jantungnya melemah, sakit.

"Ukh… Haa—" nafas Lire semakin melemah, bulir bulir air mata mengalir dari matanya ke pipinya, becak darah terpampang di dinding dinding kamarnya, hingga ruang tamu, tempat dia dipaku sekarang, wajahnya pucat, dan matanya tertutup. _**Untuk selamanya.**_

Mereka tidak ingin meninggalkan jejak—tentunya, itu bakal menghancurkan repurtasi mereka sebagai pembunuh bayaran _professional_, jadi mereka meminjam kamar mandi Lire untuk membasuh tangan dan kaki mereka, juga membersihkan wajah mereka itu.

Lass tiba di gedung sambil membawa alat alatnya yang tadi dipakainya untuk menusukkan benda benda itu ke tubuh Lire, Rufus hanya membawa pulang palu dan Eyetoothnya.

"Lass, mau mandi duluan?" tanya Rufus sambil membenahi peralatannya masuk ke dalam kotak perkakas.

"_Aniki_ duluan saja, aku mau mencuci barang barangku dulu.." ucap Lass.

"Hei, ayolah, rambutmu penuh darah begitu, biar _aniki_ keramasin.." ucap Rufus sambil merangkul adiknya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, mereka sempat berbincang bincang sebentar tentang sekolah Lass, malam ini Lass tidur dengan Rufus, Lass kangen tidur bersama kakaknya, hangat. Itu alasannya, wajar saja sih, untuk Rufus, karena Lass adalah adik dan keluarga satu satunya yang masih tersisa.

_**OMAKE**_

Subuh itu, Risa masih terus memikirkan Lire, sebenarnya dia sangat tidak ingin melakukan ini, namun apa boleh buat, api cemburu telah membakar hati nuraninya, tidak lama setelah memikirkan hal itu, Risa mempunyai inisiatif untuk mendatangi rumah Lire, berhubung mereka tinggal sekompleks.

Risa mengetuk pintu, tidak ada yang membukakan pintu, Risa kemudian masuk begitu saja, belum sampai di kamar Lire, pandangan Risa sudah berubah menjadi horror, terlihat di hadapannya sosok Lire Eryuell yang terbujur kaku dengan luka tusuk dimana mana, dan kedua paku menancap di kedua lutut Lire, Risa menutup mulutnya, mencoba untuk tidak berteriak, lalu kembali lari ke rumah dan tidur sampai pagi hari tiba,.

Suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar dari kompleks perumahannya, Ryan yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu terlihat sedih dan meneteskan air mata, kekasihnya hilang, telah meninggal, dan Ryan tidak sempat menyelamatkannya, Risa mencoba mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan dengan berpura pura menangis, lalu, berhasil, Ryan mendatangi Risa dan menghiburnya.

"Sudah, Risa—sudahlah—Lire sudah tenang.." ucap Ryan sambil sedikit terisak isak, sendirinya pun tidak rela Lire pergi meninggalkan dia.

"Tapi—tapi—dia sudah sangat baik bagiku, baik sekali!" Risa berpura pura menangis, aktingnya sangat _professional_.

"Tapi dia sudah—ah, sudahlah.. jangan diingat ingat lagi ya…" Ryan menyeka airmata Risa, dan menepuk pundak Risa lalu berjalan kearah polisi yang sedang memeriksa keadaan, kantung jenazah berwarna kuning itu dilihat oleh Risa, secara perlahan, ritsleting kantung jenazah itu ditutup oleh polisi yang kemudian mengangkat kantung itu masuk ke dalam mobil polisi, yang matyatnya akan dibawa ke RS tentunya, di sisi lain, Risa merasa bersalah, namun senang juga, labil, mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya saat ini.

_**Dendammu sudah terlampiaskan, kau dapat memiliki Ryan sekarang, namun kenapa kau masih bersedih, apakah kematian Lire tidak cukup untukmu? Ambil hadiahmu, atau aku akan memberikannya kepada orang lain.**_

_**End of chapter 2**_

**Author's note: Hai semua! Bagaimana fix chapter ini? Masih ada Typo kah? Hehehe, maaf ya kalau masih ada nee minna san, Risa itu Cuma OC saya atau nama karangan saya saja, deskripsinya juga Cuma asal asalan, tapi setidaknya jadi konflik yang begini, hahaha. Oke, akhir kata.**

**REVIEW?**


	3. Unknown killer case

**ASSASSIN**

**CHAPTER 3**

**UNKNOWN KILLER CASE**

Suara derapan langkah terdengar tepat di koridor SMP dan SMA Grand Hope, hari itu sudah sangat sore, sehingga si pemilik derapan langkah ini segera mengambil ancang ancang untuk meninggalkan sekolah, pukul 17.13 tepatnya, orang ini memiliki rambut berwarna Indigo, dan bila dilihat dari penampilannya, dia adalah seorang anak yang rajin.

Kenapa anak ini baru pulang sekarang? Sore sekali. Sebenarnya dia habis mengikuti pelajaran tambahan atau sapaan akrabnya sih bimbel (bimbingan belajar), sendirian? Tidak, yang lainnnya juga sudah keluar dari kelas dan pulang, hanya dia saja yang diminta oleh seorang guru untuk tinggal sebentar dan membantu guru itu menyelesaikan tugas essay untuk kelasnya esok hari.

_**TAP TAP TAP**_

Koridor sekolah ini memang terlihat sangat menyeramkan pada sore hingga malam hari, hingga kerap kali, terdengar seperti ada suara langkah kaki yang mengikuti setiap murid yang berjalan di koridor ini, pada siang hari koridor ini dipenuhi oleh anak anak SMP dan SMA yang asyik bergosip atau bercanda bersama kawan kawan atau geng mereka masing masing, koridor ini pada siang hari memang terlihat ramah, tapi bila waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.00 sampai malam hari tiba, koridor ini terlihat panjang, sepi, gelap, dan tak berujung, entah ini halusinasi atau memang kenyataan.

Anak itu menarik nafas, lalu berjalan melewati kesunyian dan kegelapan yang melanda koridor itu, terlihat seperti lorong saat ini.

_**TAP TAP TAP TAP**_

Suara derapan langkah kaki bergema, sesosok bayangan hitam seperti mengikuti anak itu, sebut saja Ronan, nama panjangnya Ronan Erudon, Ronan mempercepat langkahnya, takut bila akhir dari hidupnya yang tak harusnya berada disini menjadi berada di sini, dan saat ini juga.

Dengan seluruh keberanian yang dia punya, dia mulai berteriak "Halo?!" tidak ada jawaban, apakah ini halusinasi, ataukah kebetulan saja? Dia mengecek sol sepatunya, tidak copot sama sekali, kalaupun copot, pasti sudah seperti ada suara langkah kaki yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Halo? Ada orang disini?!" teriaknya sekali lagi, kesabarannya sebagai anak rajin sudah kandas, berganti dengan ketakutan seperti seorang anak cupu yang hendak dilabrak oleh kakak kelasnya.

"Hei!" pertanyaannya tidak mendapat jawaban sama sekali, dan dia mulai ketakutan, perlahan tapi pasti, dia mengambil langkah panjang dan berjalan mundur, dia enggan menengok, suasananya sangat mengerikan bagi Ronan, apalagi dia sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor ini, sepi—tidak ada siapa siapa lagi kecuali dirinya dan buku buku yang dia bawa, dia ingin sekali berlari pulang, tapi itu hina baginya—tidak lucu kan kalau seorang cowok berlari pulang layaknya perempuan yang habis di'rape', seperti pengecut saja.

"Dengar, ini tidak lucu! Kalau kamu cuma mau ngerjain aku aja, maaf, aku nggak ada waktu buat ngeladenin bahan candaanmu ini!" ucapnya emosi, dia sudah berjalan melewati koridor, belum sampai di pintu gerbang, suara derapan langkah itu terdengar lagi, dia menengok dan tercekat atas apa yang sedang dia lihat, sebuah belati kecil yang melayang tanpa ada orang yang memegangnya, yang bersiap untuk menghujamnya, dengan ketakutan, dia segera berlari masuk lagi, menghindari belati itu untuk menusuknya.

Bilang saja dia gila, namun kejadian yang sedang dialaminya sama sekali bukan khayalan semata, ini sungguh sungguh terjadi! Dan kini dia sedang bersembunyi di dalam meja guru.

'_Kumohon… jangan biarkan belati tanpa pemilik itu menghabisi nyawaku disini, saat ini! Aku belum mau mati! Aku masih ingin mempunyai masa depan, aku—'_ belum sempat menyelesaikan doa permohonannya, belati itu sudah menemukannya terlebih dahulu, melayang layang dan menusukkan tubuh belati itu sendiri di lantai kayu dekat kaki Ronan, menggores sedikit kulit betis Ronan, dia tidak mau berlama lama berada di dalam meja guru, dengan seluruh kesempatan yang dia punya, dia pergi meninggalkan sekolah dan berhasil menghindari aksi 'pembunuhan' dirinya untuk malam ini.

Pagi telah tiba, Ronan bangun dan menepuk nepuk pipinya 'ah, pasti semua itu hanya mimpi' namun dia tersadar, semua itu bukan mimpi, ketika dia melihat sebuah baretan yang cukup besar dan mendalam, terpampang jelas di betis kiri-nya.

Dia terdiam dikelas, pagi ini sungguh pagi yang sial baginya, ternyata soal yang dia buat kemarin sudah susah susah dia mengerjakannya lagi, guru itu bener bener cuma modus, cua mengandalkan otak pintar milik seorang Ronan Erudon.

"Lesu banget kamu, kenapa sih?" tanya Lass yang tiba tiba menepuk pundak Ronan dengan pelan.

"Hyaa!" Ronan memekik kecil, lalu menatap Lass penuh ketakutan.

"Apa apaan kamu, aku kan bukan orang mesum, kamu bikin orang lain salah paham tau." protes Lass yang kini dilihat jelas jelas oleh Ronan.

"L-Lass toh—kukira siapa…" ucap Ronan sambil mengelus elus dadanya.

"Hmm, nee, ke kantin yuk, aku lapar nih!" ucap Lass sambil berdiri dari kursi yang dia duduki, dan menarik Ronan keluar kelas.

"Oh iya, kemarin sore sensei ngomong apa sama kamu?" tanya Lass sambil meneguk Fanta dari botolnya, mendengar kata _sore,_wajah Ronan langsung memucat lalu geleng geleng.

"_Ano_… sensei kemarin Cuma meminta aku membantunya menulis essay untuk pelajaran hari ini." Ucap Ronan dan meletakkan kalng soda yang dipegangnya.

"Ternyata kamu toh yang membantu sensei—pantas saja soalnya jadi susah banget pagi ini, argh.. entah dapat berapa aku nanti, yang jelas kakakku tidak bakal senang!" ucap Lass setengah gondok dan ngedumel.

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf…" kemudian perasaan Ronan menjadi tidak enak, dia celingak celinguk mengecek keadaan, Lass yang menyadari hal itu langsung bertanya.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Kok aneh gitu tingkahmu?" Ronan langsung menggeleng dan tersenyum, Lass hanya menatap bingung.

Sendiri lagi, sudah waktunya pulang, tapi Ronan sendiri lagi di koridor sekolah ini, tidak mau mengambil waktu lama lama, dia langsung lari meninggalkan sekolah tanpa menengok ke belakang.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar derapan langkah kaki yang mengikutinya dari belakang, ini sudah bukan di sekolah, tapi kenapa masih terdengar?

"Hei" seseorang menepuk pundaknya, Ronan menengok dan mendapari Rufus sedang menenteng belanjaan, memandang matanya dengan tajam, tapi terasa kehangatan dalam tatapan itu.

"Kamu ini kenapa, seperti habis melihat hantu saja.." ucap Rufus tanpa basa basi, Ronan langsung meminta maaf dan menjelaskan apa yang telah dialaminya.

"Hantu belati, eh? Kamu memintaku untuk percaya hal hal mistis begitu?" tanya Rufus tidak yakin.

"Tapi memang itulah yang terjadi, _nii-chan_.." Ronan meremas lengannya sendiri, Rufus menghela nafas.

"Kalau memang begitu, aku mungkin bisa membantumu." ucap Rufus lalu tersenyum kecil, tersenyum? Ah, saya bisa membayangkannya, dia jarang sekali tersenyum, apalagi di hadapan orang lain yang baru dia kenal, alih alih tersenyum, tertawa dan bercanda pun tidak pernah.

"Benarkah?!" Ronan menatap Rufus penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, bocah, ucapanku itu komitmenku, aku tidak pernah melanggar komitmenku." Ronan tersenyum, kemudian Rufus melihat jam tangannya.

"Aku harus pulang, sebaiknya kamu ikut denganku dulu bocah, kita bicarakan lagi di rumahku, dan sebelum itu, hubungi orangtuamu agar mereka tidak khawatir padamu." Rufus menatap Ronan, Ronan mengangguk.

Ronan terpaku di depan sebuah gedung, bersama Rufus, baru saja dia mengetahui kalau Rufus adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran, dari mana? Di _chapter_ 1, saya pernah bilang kalau ada peraturan yang tertempel di depan pintu gedung ini, nah, Ronan membacanya, dia ingin kabur, tapi Rufus bilang ingin membantunya, maka dia tidak ingin menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini, tapi bagaimana kalau Rufus malah membunuhnya? Ah, otak Ronan sudah sangat kacau.

Seseorang membukakan pintu setelah Rufus memencet bel sebanyak 2 kali.

"_Okaerinasai, aniki_—eh? Ronan? Kamu ngapain disini?" betapa kagetnya Ronan kalau Lass ternyata tinggal disini, dan ternyata Rufus adalah kakak dari Lass sendiri.

"A—Lass? Kamu kok…" Ronan benar benar kacau saat ini, hingga Rufus menyuruhnya masuk.

"Oi, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo masuk." Rufus mendorong punggung Ronan sampai akhirnya masuk, Lass langsung menghujaminya dengan pertanyaan yang jumlahnya segudang.

"Lass, jangan buat dia ketakutan, dan—oh? Kalian satu sekolah?" Rufus menyadari rompi yang dipakai Ronan memiliki lambang bintang bercorak merah dan kuning, sama seperti lambang sekolahan Lass.

"Iya, _aniki_, dia sahabatku, namanya Ronan Erudon!" jelas Lass pada Rufus, Rufus kemudian menjelaskan kenapa dia membawa Ronan ke sini.

"Pantas saja kau itu aneh dari tadi pagi! Ternyata gara gara hal ini toh.." ujar Lass sambil menepuk nepuk pundak Ronan, Ronan masih mematung, lalu bicara.

"Maaf aku nggak bisa cerita sama kamu di sekolah tadi, Lass…" ucap Ronan, Lass tersenyum

"Tidak apa apa, tapi aku memang pernah dengar sih tentang lorong pada malam hari…" kata Lass tiba tiba, Ronan dan Rufus mendengarkan seriap penjelasan Lass tentang lorong sekolah itu.

"Jadi, kak Frost pernah bilang kalau lorong itu dulu tempat penyiksaan seorang anak bernama Elesis, katanya sih, anak itu saking sempurnanya dalam mata pelajaran olahraga, para atlit cewek jadi kesel sama dia, terus niatnya mau ngejahilin Elesis aja, tapi… malah berujung maut, Elesis meninggal di hari dimana dia dijahili dengan belati putih yang menancap di tenggorokkannya, sehingga dia nggak bisa nafas dan kehilangan banyak darah. Setelah itu, para atlit cewek yang pernah menjahilinya, menghilang satu persatu secara misterius." Lass mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tatapan horror.

'_Elesis? Namanya familiar… tapi… siapa?'_ batin Ronan

"Tapi, apa hubungannya Elesis denganku?" tanya Ronan tiba tiba setelah membatin.

"Hmm… entahlah, dunia penuh misteri, Ronan." Ucap Lass sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya di telapak tangannya.

'… _Sejak kapan pekerjaanku berujung mistis…'_ batin Rufus, mengeryitkan dahinya dan mengacak acak rambut cokelatnya.

"ARGH! AKU NGGAK TAHAN LAGI! SAMPAI KAPAN AKU TERUS TERUSAN DITEROR BEGINI?!" teriak Ronan OOC, Rufus dan Lass hanya berkeringat dingin.

Ronan mulai menghindari yang namanya 'koridor' akhir akhir ini, namun kengeriannya semakin menjadi jadi ketika melihat loker penyimpanan sepatunya terdapat surat yang menunjukkan ancaman _'lewati koridor sekolah sore nanti, atau kau akan kubunuh.' _Isi surat itu, Ronan frustasi, kenapa harus dia? Nggak sepatutnya Ronan_ stress_ begini, dia masih harus _focus_ sama pelajaran dan masa depannya, namun dia juga takut terhadap surat ancaman itu, maka sore itu, dia melewati koridor itu, dan dia berharap itu akan terakhir kalinya dia harus melewati koridor itu, dia sudah muak.

Lass yang mengetahui isi surat ancaman itu, berencana menemani Ronan sore nanti, dia tidak mau Ronan tersiksa terus menerus akibat arwah tidak dikenal itu.

Dilewatinya sekali lagi, lorong sekolahan itu, yang kini mulai terlihat seram ditemani oleh Lass, anak genius _slash_ _Psychopath_ yang tergila gila akan hal hal mistis seperti ini, Rufus sebetulnya sudah menunggu Lass di depan pintu gerbang, namun Lass tidak peduli, toh kakaknya tau kalau Lass bisa pulang sendiri kalau Lass tidak keluar bertepatan saat Rufus menjemputnya.

"Um… Lass, sebaiknya kau pulang saja, kasihan kakakmu tuh sudah menungguimu." Ucap Ronan sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, nggak boleh begitu, kalau kamu kenapa kenapa bagaimana?" Lass mulai _overprotective_ terhadap Ronan, Ronan tersenyum lagi.

"Udah, aku bisa jaga diri kok, kamu pulang aja sana.." Ronan mendorong punggung Lass, Lass menghela nafas pasrah lalu menuruti keinginan sahabatnya itu, walaupun hatinya ngotot ingin menemani Ronan.

Sudah lama sejak kepergian Lass, Ronan tidak melihat belati yang melayang layang itu lagi, sudah selesaikah _terror_nya? Belum, kali ini bukan belati yang mengunjunginya, arwah Elesis sendiri yang mengunjunginya, rambut merah arwah gadis itu seperti api yang membara, dibiarkannya terurai panjang sampai ke punggung gadis itu, dan sebagian menutupi wajahnya, pakaiannya sama persis seperti gadis gadis dikelasnya, namun terlihat lebih lusuh dan Elesis tersenyum kecil kepada Ronan, Ronan tercekat, dia ingin sekali mengumbarkan kata kata frontal dan tidak patut karena selama ini, hantu yang menerornya sudah muncul di hadapannya.

"Ronan… kamu lupa padaku… ya?" arwah gadis itu menatap Ronan, suaranya serak dan parau, Ronan hanya menatap takut.

"Tak heran kalau kamu lupa… heh. Sudah lama tidak jumpa ya, kurasa?" ucapnya lagi, Ronan masih lola, dia lupa segalanya, otaknya blank, dia lupa siapa itu Elesis.

"Ah, kamu lupa, sudah kuduga…" Elesis memasang wajah kecewa, dibalik helaian rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, wajah putih cantik itu tersenyum dan menangis.

"Aku—aku lupa, siapa kamu, aku pernah mendengar namamu, tapi aku tak ingat…" ucap Ronan kemudian, membuat wajah Elesis sedikit terangkat untuk menatapnya.

"Wajar saja sih, kalau kamu sudah lupa tentangku, bahkan keberadaanku.. tapi aku ingat, siapa kamu, dan hubungan kita." Uh oh, Ronan _blank_ lagi setelah mendengar 'hubungan kita' dilontarkan begitu saja dari mulut gadis itu.

"Err… bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu kaget, biar aku jelaskan dahulu…" Ronan kembali mendengarkan penjelasan (cerita) Elesis tentang dirinya dan Ronan.

"Itu semua dimulai saat kita masih kecil, kita sudah berteman lama dan baik, sayangnya orang tua kita tidak setuju, namun kamu tetap menolak keputusan mereka, dan aku juga—" Ronan memandang Elesis dengan tatapan sendu.

"—Kita selalu melakukan pertemuan rahasia, sampai kita beranjak ke kelas 1 SMP, aku selalu menyukaimu, dan begitupun kamu—" Ronan tercekat, dia pernah menyukai gadis ini? Ah, dia mulai pusing, perlahan, memori demi memori kembali ke dalam otaknya.

"—Pada saat kelas 1 semester 2 kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, saat itu aku sangat bahagia, hingga kamu kecelakaan—" kecelakaan, satu kata yang membuat Ronan melemas kembali.

"—Aku tidak pernah menyangka, kamu bakalan mengalami amnesia pada hari itu juga, kau lupa segalanya, tentang hubungan kita, tentang aku, bahkan lupa kalau kita pernah bersama." Elesis mulai menatap sendu Ronan, Ronan masih mencermati memori demi memori yang kembali ke dalam otaknya.

"Pada saat kelas dua, aku mulai mengaktifkan diriku di kegiatan Judo, namun sepertinya para _senpai_ disana tidak menyukaiku dan—" Ronan berhenti mencerna dan kemudian menatap Elesis.

"—Aku pun meninggal." Ronan mulai merinding, walaupun dia sudah ingat siapa gadis ini, tapi Ronan masih ketakutan.

"Aku telah dibunuh oleh mereka, aku tau itu tidak disengaja, namun tindakan mereka sudah keterlaluan, aku merenggut nyawa mereka satu per satu, dan setelah itu, aku masih mencarimu, memikirkanmu, tidak kusangka, kamu sudah melupakan aku…" Elesis memunculkan kembali belati di tangannya, Ronan mulai pucat, apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya?

"Tapi.. aku hanya ingin—ingin bersamamu, kita pulang, ya?" Elesis dengan kecepatan yang tidak terduga—membelek dada Ronan dengan kasar, Ronan hanya dapat merintih kecil, ketika belati itu dihujamkan ke dadanya berkali kali, sehingga beberapa tulang rusuk pelindung organ penanggung nyawa itu patah, Ronan jatuh terduduk, dan hanya pasrah ketika Elesis siap menghujamkan belatinya itu tepat ke jantungnya.

**DOR!**

Suara tembakan menembus arwah Elesis, dari seberang, samar samar terlihat wajah Rufus dan Lass yang pucat memandangi Ronan yang sekarat itu.

"L-Lass…" Ronan berbisik kecil, Elesis menjatuhkan belatinya dan kemudian menghilang dengan—tangisan tampak di wajah cantiknya itu.

Lass dan Rufus dengan cepat mendatangi Ronan yang sudah sekarat itu, Lass langsung mengeluarkan HP nya dan menghubungi ambulans, namun tangan Ronan menahannya.

"Ronan! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" bentak Lass yang mulai khawatir

"Sudah…" Ronan berbicara lirih.

"Hah?!" Lass bertanya frontal.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya… kh—Lass, biarkan Elesis membawaku, sebab aku sangat mencintainya.." Lass tercekat mendengar permintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Ta-tapi—" Lass mencoba menolak keinginan sahabatnya.

"—Sudahlah, Lass.. aku sudah cukup bahagia, aku sudah cukup mengenal dunia—aku bahagia… mempunyai sahabat sepertimu… terimakasih…" Ronan perlahan menutup matanya, sedangkan Lass tetap memanggil namanya, mengguncang guncangkan badannya.

"Selamat tinggal…" Ronan menghembuskan nafasnya, yang terakhir tentunya, badannya mulai kaku, Lass tidak percaya, masih mengguncang guncangkan badan Ronan, Rufus menahan Lass dari kemarahannya.

"Lass! Cukup! Relakan dia…" Rufus menarik Lass menjauh, Lass mulai terisak, Rufus menghubungi Rumah Sakit menggunakan HP milik Lass.

Pemakaman hari itu sangat ramai, jenazah Ronan tengah dikebumikan, Lass dan Rufus yang ikut bersemayam di situ, menatap peti mati berwarna putih milik Ronan perlahan lahan masuk ke dalam tanah, dan di balik pepohonan terlihat cahaya merah dan biru terlihat, kemudian secara bersama menghilang.

_**OMAKE**_

"Hey Elesis, aku mencintaimu" Elesis menanggapi Ronan sambil tersenyum

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ronan" Ronan melayangkan kecupan hangat di dahi Elesis.

Sampai saat ini, aku selalu mencarimu, aku sangat mencintaimu, Ronan Erudon.

Dari Elesis Sieghart.

_**Kumohon—Matilah Bersamaku.**_

_**End of chapter 3**_

**Author's note: oke, saya akan fast fix dan update, jadi, saya tidak akan banyak bacot, cukup akhir kata—**

**REVIEW PLEASE? ^^**


	4. Unknown killer case part 2

**ASSASSIN**

**CHAPTER 3**

**UNKNOWN KILLER CASE PART 2**

Dentingan suara permainan piano dengan lagu 'London brigde is falling down' dimainkan malam itu, tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke ruangan seni musik pada malam hari. Itu peraturan ketat SMA ini, lalu siapakah gerangan yang memainkan piano selancar dan seindah ini?

SMA Grand VII merupakan sekolah _favorite_ di kalangan anak anak muda dan gaul, setiap tahunnya anak anak berbakat masuk kesitu dengan mudah dengan kemampuan IQ mereka yang diatas rata rata maupun bakat mereka di suatu bidang yang menonjol.

Seorang gadis bernama Rin memainkan piano dengan lincah dan tepat, tepat pada siang hari disaat pelajaran seni musik dimulai, dia adalah pianis andalan sekolah itu, tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal Rin? Gadis cantik berkulit hitam manis yang dijuluki _'Piano princess'_ ini sudah memikat perhatian banyak guru SMA nya sendiri maupun SMA lainnya, permainannya selalu membuat mereka terkagum kagum, sudah seperti _professional_, itulah komentar para guru dan siswa yang kerap kali mendengar permainannya.

"Rin _senpai_, bisa ajarkan aku cara bermain yang benar?" tanya seorang gadis SMA kelas 11 padanya, jangan tanya, Rin terkenal senang membantu, selain ramah, pintar dalam bidang musik, dia juga tidak kalah dalam mata pelajaran, yang paling menonjol dari dirinya adalah keahliannya membuat orang terkesima mendengar permainan pianonya.

"Oke, kamu nggak ngerti yang mana?" Rin mengajarkan anak itu yang bertanya kepadanya, anak itu awalnya tidak mengerti, namun Rin tetap sabar mengajarkan, anak itu mengangguk ketika sudah mengerti, dan Rin tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, _senpai_!" ucap anak itu sambil membungkuk penuh hormat pada Rin.

"Sama sama, kalau nggak ngerti, kamu boleh tanya lagi kok," Rin tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut anak itu yang kemudian tersenyum manis padanya.

"_Hai! Wakarimasu, arigatou gozaimasu_!" anak itu kemudian membaur dengan kawan kawannya kelas 11, Rin pun tersenyum kecil.

Dipojok ruangan, sesosok wajah kesal mengamati Rin, matanya penuh dendam dan amarah "Ck, sombong sekali, baru pemula saja sudah sebegini sombongnya." Kemudian sosok itu menghilang diantara para murid yang sedang menggerombol, bergossip ria dan bercanda.

"Rin senpai, hari ini ada kegiatan klub tidak?" tanya Lass, Lass? Ya benar, dia mengikuti klub musik juga, dia memegang gitar, dia juga membentuk band yang beranggotakan Rin juga di dalamnya.

"Lass-_kun_? Hari ini ada kok, hubungi Edel, Ryan, Sieghart dan temanmu itu ya, umm… siapa namanya? Ah iya, Lime kan?" Lass mengangguk dan Rin tersenyum kemudian membuka pintu ruangan musik.

"_Sou nee—jaa_, kalau begitu aku cari mereka dulu, ya, semoga mereka belum pulang.." ucap Lass lalu pergi meninggalkan Rin sendirian.

_**TING, TING, TING.**_

Rin terkejut mendengar suara dentingan dentingan piano itu, lalu menengok kearah _Grand Piano_ yang sering dia mainkan itu, tidak ada siapa siapa, tapi siapa yang barusan memainkan melodi piano itu?

Setelah semua personil band terkumpul, mereka segera berdiskusi tentang lagu yang akan mereka mainkan di festival akhir tahun nanti, ya, festival akhir tahun akan diadakan kurang lebih 1 minggu lagi bertepatan dengan ulangtahun Rin yang ke 17, jadi mereka lebih baik bersiap siap dari sekarang.

"Hmm, Lass, kau kan gitarisnya, pikirkan lagu dong!" ujar Ryan sambil mengecek update dari BlackBerry nya.

"Tanya sama _Lead Vocal_ nya aja lah—Lime tuh.." ucap Lass malas malasan sambil menutup matanya dengan handuk kering kecil yang disiapkannya dari rumah.

"Eeh _nandeee_? kok malah aku sih, kamu kan juga _Back up Vocal,_ Lass!" protes Lime yang kini melepas _head phone_ nya setelah sadar banyak mata menatap ke arahnya.

"Ah, bawel—_kuso_.. Aku capek…" Lass memalingkan wajahnya ke tembok bercat _dominant_ putih itu.

"… kalau Edel _senpai_ bagaimana? Senpai ingin lagu apa?" tanya Lime kemudian, Edel yang tengah membersihkan senar senar biola-nya menatap kearah Lime dan menggeleng, tidak tahu, bahasa tubuh menggelengkan kepala dari Edel sudah menunjukkan kata kata 'tidak tahu' dari Edel kepada Lime, Lime menghela nafas lalu tatapannya tertuju ke Sieghart.

"Sieghart _senpai_ bagaimana?" Sieghart memandang kearah Lime lalu menjawab

"Bagaimana kalau lagu _Rock_ saja, selama ini kita selalu membawakan lagu _Mellow_ sih, peminat klub musik juga sudah sedikit sekali." Katanya sambil memainkan BlackBerry nya, sama seperti Ryan.

"Err… tergantung dulu, lagu apa? Suaraku tidak mungkin kuat kalau tinggi tinggi." Ucap Lime lalu memperkecil volume MP3 nya dan memasangkan kembali _head phone_ ke telinganya.

"Rin, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Ryan kemudian.

"Umm… kita bawakan saja dua lagu, yang satu _Rock_ dan yang satunya lagi _Mellow_" ucap Rin semuanya menyetujui ucapan Rin.

Sebelumnya, saya posisikan peran mereka masing masing dalam grup ini.

Rin sebagai pianis, tentu saja, karena dia handal dalam permainan piano dan memang hanya dapat bermain piano, tidak perlu banyak deskripsi dan keterangan, dia hebat.

Sieghart sebagai pemain bass atau _bassist,_ dia tidak mau repot repot memetik senar gitar yang naujubileh banyaknya, memang dasar pemalas, maka itu dia memilih memainkan bass karena senarnya hanya 4 buah. (walaupun sebenarnya dia bisa memainkan gitar dengan lincah dan professional.).

Ryan sebagai _drummer_, setelah kematian Lire, (di chapter 2) memang dia sering stress lalu iseng iseng memainkan Drum di ruang musik untuk melepas emosi dan stress nya itu, tapi malah direkrut oleh grup musik ini yang sebenarnya bernama _'The Terror' _(jangan tanyakan author mengapa nama grup band nya seaneh ini, yang milih nama juga sepertinya Lass, karena dia memang sangat psikopat) menjadi drummer, kebetulan yang sungguh sungguh luar binasah, catatan, dia sudah pacaran sama Risa.

Edel sebagai pemain biola, dimulai dari permainannya yang tidak pernah diperdengarkannya di ruang musik, melainkan di atap gedung sekolahan yang notabene luas dan sepi, tempat _favorite_ Edel hingga akhirnya Rin yang mendengar permainan Edel menjadi tertarik lalu mengajaknya bergabung bersama _The Terror._

Lass sebagai _guitarist _dan _Back up Vocal_, jangan tanyakan kepada author kenapa menjadikan peran Lass menjadi seperti ini, saya juga baru terinspirasi dari suara ambigu (salah…) suara keren Lass, dan dari tampangnya yang mungkin, hanya **MUNGKIN** cocok menjadi gitaris, itu saja.

Lime, _Lead Vocal_, Lime tidak pernah memperdengarkan suaranya, sama seperti Edel yang tidak pernah memperdengarkan permainan biolanya dimanapun, kapanpun dan pada siapapun (itupun akhir akhir ini saja setelah bergabung dengan grub band ini) dia mengikuti konser diam diam di sebuah Mall hingga Lass yang kebetulan sedang jalan bersama kakaknya mendengar suara Lime dan Lass pada keesokan harinya langsung mengajak Lime bergabung dengan grub band itu (sebelum Lime direkrut, Lass lah yang dipilih untuk menjadi Lead Vocal, tapi setelah Lime direkrut oleh _The Terror_, Lass ganti peran jadi back up vocal).

Sekian perkenalan peran dari saya, maka dengan ini, mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

"Jadi, lagu pilihannya…?" tanya Edel kemudian.

"Ah, iya… lagu Mellow dulu deh, mau lagu apa?" tanya Ryan kembali, menyimpan BlackBerry nya lalu duduk di kursi _drummer _dan memainkan drum secara pelan namun asal asalan.

"Gimana kalau Goodbye Days? Lagunya YUI tuh, enak dimainin, dan suaranya gak tinggi tinggi amat.." ucap Sieghart menatap kearah Lime, Lime menatap balik Sieghart, mengagguk patuh.

"Goodbye Days itu… _guitar classic_ ya?" tanya Lass yang kemudian menyingkirkan handuk kering itu dari wajahnya dan duduk bersender di dinding.

"Iya, tapi kau tetap pakai gitar listrik saja.. lebih enak, kan?" Ujar Sieghart sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, oke." Lass kemudian mengecek HP bermerk _Apple Smartphone_ miliknya, tidak ada SMS masuk, bahkan dari Rufus sekalipun, dia berdecak kecil lalu memasukkan lagi HP nya ke saku celananya, HP nya bagus? Itu—dibeliin Rufus, kalian gak tau betapa kayanya dia?

"Lagu Rock nya bagaimana?" tanya Rin sembari membetulkan rambut lurusnya yang jatuh kedepan mukanya.

_**TING, TING.**_

Suara itu terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih jelas di telinga Rin, padahal dia tidak menyentuh piano sama sekali.

'_Ini aneh'_ batinnya, namun semua orang di ruangan itu juga tidak ada yang dekat dengan piano selain dirinya, tapi siapa yang memainkan piano? Semuanya masih asyik memikirkan lagu Rock sedangkan Rin hanya tercekat sendiri.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita bawakan lagu '_I knew you were trouble'_? Rock sih, ada Mellownya dikit" saran Edel, semua menatapnya heran, itu kan lagu galau abis putus cinta?

"Bisa sih, Rin gimana? Rin?" suara Ryan menyadarkan Rin dari lamunannya.

"Eh, baiklah, jadi kita sepakat, Goodbye Days dan I knew you were trouble?" semua menangguk, Rin lalu memencet kunci asal asalan dan kemudian menatap semua orang di ruangan musik ini.

"Kita latihan dulu dari lagu pertama ya, Goodbye Days.." lalu mereka latihan sampai pukul 18.00 sore hari.

Malam sudah tiba dan Rin belum pulang, tidak biasanya supirnya telat menjemputnya.

'_Ah, mungkin sedang ada urusan sebentar'_ batinnya sambil duduk di kursi dekat gerbang sekolahan, entah kenapa karena bosan, dia kembali ke ruang musik untuk memastikan kalau betul betul sudah tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, namun suara dentingan dentingan piano mulai terdengar lagi di ruangan yang sunyi dan gelap itu, dentingan dentingan piano itu berubah menjadi alunan musik _London bridge is falling down_, yang membuat suasana ruangan itu semakin mencekam, diarahkan matanya kearah _Grand Piano_ dekat jendela dan terpampang siluet seorang gadis tengah memainkan piano, rambutnya panjang dan menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya, Rin merasakan darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya memompa kuat, ketika siluet itu menegok ke arahnya.

Rin segera keluar dari ruangan itu, berlari kearah gerbang, dimana supirnya sudah menjemputnya.

"Loh, nona habis dari mana? Saya menunggu loh dari tadi" ucap supir itu.

"Maaf pak, tadi saya habis mengecek barang saya, ada yang tertinggal atau tidak, kalau begitu, kita pulang yuk." Rin segera masuk ke dalam mobil, supirnya menyusulnya dan menancap gas, ditengoknya lagi kearah jendela ruangan musik, siluet gadis itu menatap Rin juga dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat jelas, 'tidak senang'.

3 hari menjelang festival akhir tahun, Rin dan grub band nya mempersiapkan matang matang lagu yang akan mereka bawakan, kerap kali ada konflik diantara mereka hanya karena salah sedikit saja, tapi semua itu berhasil ditenangkan oleh anggota lainnya.

Rin masih memikirkan siluet gadis yang dia temui 4 hari yang lalu, dia penasaran, siapakah yang memainkan piano sesempurna itu?

"—_senpai?_ Rin _senpai?_" Rin tersadar dari lamunannya ketika pelajaran musik tengah berlangsung, dia disadarkan oleh anak yang pernah diajarinya bermain piano dengan benar.

"Eh… iya? Ada apa?" tanya Rin setengah sadar, pikirannya melayang layang entah kemana.

"Itu, ada murid baru…" ucap anak itu sambil menunjuk kearah gadis di hadapannya.

"Ah, iya… maaf aku melamun." Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum lalu memperhatikan gadis yang tengah diperkenalkan oleh _sensei._

"Namanya Yuki, kalian baik baik dengannya ya, dia juga sangat pintar bermain piano!" ucap_ sensei_ lalu anak yang bernama Yuki itu tersenyum lembut.

"Waah, permainan Yuki bagus, loh…" puji Rin kepada anak yang bernama Yuki itu, Yuki tersenyum, kedua matanya berwarna _scarlet_, membuat Rin terdiam ditempat ketika menatap Yuki, darahnya terpacu deras, jantungnya memompa cepat, sama seperti Rin melihat siluet gadis yang dia temui di ruang musik malam malam 4 hari yang lalu, singkat kata, Rin menjadi takut.

"Ah, terimakasih _senpai_.." ucap Yuki sambil tersenyum ramah, Rin melupakan kejadian itu dari benaknya dan membalas senyuman Yuki.

"_Senpai_, anak yang bernama Yuki itu jago main piano juga ya?" ucap Lass sambil mengemut lollipopnya.

"Iya, permainannya seolah menghipnotisku.." tambah Lime, Rin hanya dapat mengangguk.

"Ah, ayo kita latihan lagi!" ucap Edel bersemangat, semuanya kembali latihan, mereka tidak memperhatikan sosok diujung ruangan yang memandang kearah Rin dengan tatapan sinis.

_Asal kau tahu, Rin. Anak yang bernama Yuki itu permainannya jauh lebih bagus darimu, dasar manusia sombong! Akan kubuat kau menyesal nantinya!_

Hari H pun tiba, pengunjung festival hari itu didominasi oleh para murid dan guru dan kemudian anak anak dari sekolah lain juga ikut meramaikan suasana di festival itu.

_TERROR! TERROR! TERROR! TERROR!_

Suara teriakan para fans _The Terror_ terdengar sampai back stage, sedangkan personil _The Terror_ sedang melakukan rehearsal untuk performance mereka nanti.

Satu persatu personil The Terror keluar, mulai dari Rin, Sieghart, Ryan, Edel, Lass lalu Lime.

Suasana di bawa panggung semakin ramai ketika melihat Sieghart dan Ryan melambaikan tangan dan berkedip genit kearah para cewek di bawah, playboy? Nggak—mereka hanya mau menarik perhatian saja kok.

Petikan senar gitar mulai meriuhkan acara musik itu, Lass bermain dengan lincahnya, lagu pertama yang mereka bawakan, I knew you were trouble.

"_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago—_" Lime mulai bernyanyi saat Rin mulai memainkan pianonya, alunan klasik nan indah itu seakan membuat para pendengarnya terkesima akan permainannya.

_Performance_ dari _The Terror_ telah selesai dengan sempurna, Rin kemudian berjalan ke koridor lantai dua sambil melihat lihat keadaan dari atas sana.

"… Rin _senpai_? Apa yang _senpai_ lakukan disini?" Rin dikejutkan oleh suara milik Yuki, mata _scarlet_nya bersinar dalam ruangan yang pencahayaannya sedikit redup itu.

"Ah, Yuki-_chan_? kamu mengagetkan aku saja…" ucap Rin sambil mengelus elus dadanya, Yuki tersenyum.

"Hehehe, _gomenne_~ _senpai_ tidak kembali ke bawah? Permainan _senpai_ tadi sungguh indah!" ucap Yuki sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Terimakasih… tidak, aku mau di atas saja…" ucap Rin lalu kembali memperhatikan keadaan festival, Yuki tersenyum sinis dan Rin tidak menyadari kalau—Yuki sudah memegang pisau lipat dan gunting.

"_Nee, senpai, aku iri denganmu_…" ucap Yuki, suaranya terasa sedikit lebih berat dan lirih, tubuh Rin kemudian begidik ngeri, Rin menoleh kearah Yuki yang tengah menunduk dan memegang gunting.

"Yu-Yuki-_chan_!?" Rin mundur beberapa langkah, keringat dingin mulai membasahi kulit hitam manisnya itu.

'_Bukan, dia bukan Yuki-chan! Siapa dia?!_' batin Rin ketakutan.

"_Senpai selalu mendapatkan perhatian dari orang lain, ya? Aku muak dengan kebahagiaan orang lain ketika mendengarkan permainanmu itu…_" Yuki menatap Rin, mata _scarlet_nya menyala dalam gelap, entah apa yang membuat pencahayaan disini menjadi nyala mati secara tiba tiba.

"Ka-kamu bukan Yuki… siapa kamu?!" Rin menatap horror kearah gunting yang tengah dipegang Yuki—bukan, 'bukan Yuki'.

"_Kamu lupa? Ha… hahaha… HAHAHAHA! Lelucon yang bagus… kamu lupa pada rivalmu sendiri… HAHAHAHA!_" orang yang mengontrol tubuh Yuki tertawa nista, Rin hanya menatap tidak percaya, tadi dia menyebutkan kata 'rival' rivalnya? Perlahan lahan, Rin mulai ingat, otaknya memang sempurna, tidak perlu mengambil waktu lama untuk mengingat nama rivalnya—mantan rivalnya, Ai.

"A-Ai?! Tidak mungkin… kau kan sudah—" belum saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ai-Yuki sudah memotong kalimatnya.

"—_Memangnya aku tidak bisa balas dendam, hah?! Aku benci permainanmu… sangat benci…! Apalagi ketika kau mengalahkanku di kompetisi piano pada saat itu…"_ ucap Ai yang mengontrol tubuh Yuki untuk balas dendam.

"Tapi kenapa kamu sebegitu bencinya padaku?!" Rin mempercepat langkah mundurnya ketika Ai-Yuki mendekati Rin.

"_Ssh, kamu telah menghancurkan repurtasiku sebagai pianis ternama sedunia… maka itu, aku membencimu… sekarang yang mereka tau hanyalah dirimu… dirimu! Ai si pianis ternama sudah tidak ada lagi… dan aku akan membuatmu kehilangan repurtasimu sebagai pianis handalan sekolah… sekarang… saat ini… disini."_ Rin membalikkan badannya dan berlari, namun dia tersungkur ketika ada sesuatu yang menghujam tubuhnya secara tiba tiba.

"Akh—ittai!" Rin merintih dan berteriak, di koridor itu tidak ada siapa siapa lagi, kecuali Rin dan Ai-Yuki.

"_Sakit kah, Rin? Hihihi~ belum seberapa… satu tusukkan di punggung tidak mampu membuatmu tertidur untuk selamanya, kan_?" Ai-Yuki mencabut pisau lipat yang menancap di tubuh Rin, Rin mhanya dapat ngesot, mencoba untuk mundur.

"_Wah wah, masih ingin menghindar ya? Kuat juga—Asal kamu tahu saja ya, Rin, kamu takkan kuat. Darahmu akan segera habis ketika aku memotong jari jari indahmu…_" ucap Ai-Yuki yang membuat Rin berteriak ngeri, Rin berusaha memberontak ketika Ai-Yuki memegang paksa tangan Rin dan mengarahkan guntingnya untuk memotong satu per satu jari Rin.

KRAK.

"AAAAAAH!" Rin merasakan darahnya berdesir keluar dari tubuhnya ketika jari kelingkingnya berhasil digunting oleh Ai-Yuki.

"_Wah wah, warna merah yang indah…_" Ai-Yuki tersenyum sinis kearah Rin, dimana Rin sedang meringis kesakitan.

"_One down and nine to go~_" Ai-Yuki menyenandungkan lagu _London bridge is falling down _sambil menggunting jari jari Rin, Rin berteriak kesakitan, meringis dan menangis, tidak lupa dengan teriakan minta tolong, namun suasana tidak mendukung, suasana ricuh diluar dan ramai sekali, hingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengar suaranya.

"_London Bridge is falling down, My fair Lady—"_

KREK.

Pandangan Rin kabur, dia telah kehilangan 9 per 10 dari jari jarinya, tidak lupa darah yang menggenangi dirinya dan pakaiannya, ditambah lagi tidak ada yang menolongnya, Rin berpasrah kepada Tuhan, setelah itu, semua menjadi gelap, diselingi tawa nista dari Ai-Yuki yang mengiringi kematian Rin pada malam ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 itu.

"Ah, dan satu hal lagi, Rin-_chan_—" Ai-yuki mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Rin yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"—_Otanjoubi Omedetou_~" kemudian Ai-Yuki pergi meninggalkan Rin yang jari jarinya telah terpisah dari tubuhnya itu dan tergeletak tak bernyawa di tempat dia menghabisi nyawa Rin tadi sambil menyenandungkan lagu London Bridge is Falling Down sekali lagi.

Sementara itu di lantai satu, tepatnya di backstage, The Terror sedang berkumpul dan berbincang bincang lalu Lime dan Lass menanyakan keberadaan Rin.

"Kok Rin _senpai_ belum balik, ya?" tanya Lime dan Lass secara bersamaan.

"Tadi sih bilangnya mau cari angin saja di lantai dua, mungkin lebih baik kalau kita susul saja…" saran Edel, semuanya menyetujui sarannya lalu pergi ke lantai dua bersama sama.

"Rin, kamu dimana?" panggil Sieghart dambil menengok kea rah kiri kanan, Edel dan Lass juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sieghart.

"Rin _senpai, senpai_ dima—KYAAAAAAA! TIDAK!" Lime berteriak kencang lalu memeluk Lass yang terdekat di sebelahnya, menyembunyikan matanya dari pemandangan horror yang dilihatnya, Lass dan yang lainnya hanya menatap Lime dengan bingung.

"Lime, kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Lass sambil berusaha mengelus kepala Lime, tangan Lime menunjuk kearah bawah, Sieghart, Edel, Ryan dan Lass pun tercekat dengan pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

"RIN!" tubuh Rin yang tergeletak tak bernyawa itu menunjukkan darah yang masih mengalir segar dari jari jarinya yang sudah buntung itu, jari jari yang terpisah dari tubuhnya sudah berwarna kebiruan akibat kehabisan darah, Edel langsung menghampiri tubuh tak bernyawa itu dan Ryan langsung lari ke bawah untuk melapor ke salah satu guru.

"Apa apaan ini?! Siapa yang tega—" Lass tercekat seketika, mengingat kakaknya lalu meneleponnya.

=Percakapan Telepon=

'Moshi mo—' sebelum selesai memberi salam, Lass sudah memotong pembicaraan kakaknya.

'_Aniki_! Ke sekolahku—cepatlah!' paksa Lass di sebrang telpon.

'Oi, tidak sopan tau memotong pembicaraan. Nande?' tanya suara di sebrang telpon.

'Cepatlah, _aniki_! Rin _senpai_ kehabisan banyak darah—' ucap Lass khawatir, saat ini dia pikir hanya kakaknya-lah yang dapat menyelamatkan Rin, karena sekalin dapat membunuh, Rufus memiliki kemampuan penyembuh, '_The Conjurer'_ sang penyembuh.

'_Mou ii_—Lass! Rin sudah—' tiba tiba Sieghart memotong pembicaraan.

'H-hah?! Apa maksud kalian sih?!' Rufus yang kebingungan segera mengambil jaket _Magenta_-nya lalu menyalakan motor_ ninja_-nya.

'Eh? _Aniki_-nya Lass? K-kalau anda berkenan, anda bisa datang ke sekolah kami, di lantai 2 akan kami tunggu! Untuk saat ini, saya pinjam Lass dulu!' kemudian Sieghart keluar dari pembicaraan dan memutus telpon.

'—_Tch, kuso_! Oi! Jangan matiin dulu—kh! _Baka_!' Rufus membanting HP nya, tenang, dia bisa beli baru lagi kok, dalam perjalanan, yang Rufus khawatirkan adalah keselamatan adiknya.

=Percakapan selesai=

"R-Rin _senpai _sudah…?" Lass menatap Sieghart tidak percaya, Rin meninggal?

"Kita—kita telat Lass.. kita tidak sempat menolongnya.. kita tidak berada disini tepat waktu.." ucap Sieghart dengan nada yang terdengar penuh kekecewaan dan penyesalan.

"Tidak—TIDAK! NGGAK MUNGKIN!" Lass berteriak frustasi, senpai kesayangannya sudah—meninggal.

"Relakan saja, Lass—setidaknya mati kita ucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya, kamu ingat ini hari apa?" tanya Ryan pada Lass yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"H-hari ulang tahun—Rin _senpai_.." Lass menatap Ryan dan Sieghart, keduanya mengangguk.

"Tch—_kuso_.." Lass menunduk.

**BRAK!**

Rufus tiba di depan tangga lalu menggebrak dinging hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Eh?_ Anata wa.. dare_?" tanya Edel yang sedang menuruni tangga, memanggil guru.

"Aku disini mencari Lass, apakah kamu tahu dimana dia berada?!" tanyanya pada Edel sambil memegang kedua bahunya dan mengguncang guncangkannya.

"I-ittai—lepaskan dulu!" pinta Edel pada Rufus, Rufus pun melepaskannya.

"_Hontou ni, omae wa_—Lass-_kun_ berada di lantai 2, aku harus segera turun, aku harus memanggil guru sebelum Rin—" Edel merasa mulutnya terbekap untuk sementara.

"—Rin yang kamu maksudkan, sudah meninggal, tsk—lain kali akan kupilih cara lain untuk membungkam mulutmu selain yang tadi." Ucap Rufus tidak segan segan, Edel menutup mulutnya, barusan saja Rufus menciumnya?

"_B-baka_! Tidak usah begitu juga kali caranya untuk membuatku diam!" wajah Edel bersemu merah.

"Hmm, menarik juga, oke—_jaa matta nee_. Aku harus segera menghampiri Lass." Lalu Rufus berlari, tidak menghiraukan Edel yang memprotes akibat _first kiss_ nya telah dicuri oleh Rufus.

"Rin—meninggal?" Edel menatap tidak percaya, dia segera berlari menuruni tangga dan segera memanggil guru.

"Lass!" Rufus menghampiri Lass yang berada diantara dua temannya itu, sedangkan Lime sedang dipangkuannya, pingsan.

"_Aniki_!" Lass memeluk kakaknya yang baru tiba, melepaskan pelukannya pada Lime yang pingsan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Rufus pada Sieghart.

"Jadi anda _aniki_-nya Lass? Kalian sama sekali tidak mirip—baiklah, ini yang tejadi, anda lihat gadis yang terbaring disana?" Sieghart mengarahkan tangannya ketempat Rin, dimana dia sedang terbaring kaku, darah bergenang dimana mana.

"Dia—"

"Sudah meninggal, dan kami semua tidak tahu siapa pelakunya." Ucap Sieghart kaku, Rufus menatap dingin mayat itu lalu menepuk punggung Lass dan mengelus rambutnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana Rin meninggal, yang jelas, semua orang yang pernah mengenal Rin, semuanya bersedih hari itu juga.

Namun semua kenangan bersama Rin, semuanya tersimpan di hati masing masing iman.

_**OMAKE**_

Hari itu, Yuki berjalan menelusuri koridor lantai dua, setelah bertemu dengan Rind an berbincang bincang, dia merasakan ada hawa negative yang berusaha merasukinya, setelah itu, dia menyadari dirinya berada di ruangan UKS, tertidur dengan pakaian penuh bercak darah.

_Jangan ceritakan pada siapapun, Yuki, kalau aku telah membunuh Rin, hihihihi~_

"Aku… kenapa…?" sejak hari itu, Yuki menjadi anak pendiam dan tidak pernah mengungkit ungkit soal Rin lagi.

_SELAMANYA._

_**End of chapter 4**_

**Author's note: Hai hai minna! Kali ini saya memperbanyak kata kata dan saya libatkan Rufus disini! Oh, ada bonus Rufus x Edel-nya loh! XD hope you all liked it! So—akhir kata.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! ^^**


	5. Unknown killer case part 3

**ASSASSIN**

**CHAPTER 5**

**UNKNOWN KILLER CASE 3**

_BLAR!_

Suara petir hari itu sungguh membuat telinga setiap insan yang mendengarnya menjadi budeg, namun terlihatlah disebuah gang kecil di tengah kota itu, seorang anak kecil yang tengah memegang bonekanya penuh bercak darah dan memperhatikan orang yang terkulai lemas di hadapannya, petir menyambar sekali lagi dan tampaklah siluet gadis kecil itu, menggenggam pisau berlumuran darah.

_**Flashback**_

_**Apakah kau percaya kehidupan setelah kematian?**_

_**Apakah kau percaya dengan makhluk makhluk halus yang bergentayangan?**_

_**Jangan percaya.**_

_**Kumohon jangan percaya dengan keberadaan mereka.**_

_**Jumlah mereka sangatlah banyak, kumohon, jangan biarkan mereka mengganggumu.**_

_**Selamatkanlah diri kalian sendiri, sebelum semuanya terlambat.**_

_**Karena mungkin orang terdekatmu lah yang akan menyesatkanmu.**_

_**Salam kematian,**_

_**Mari.**_

_**Still Flashback.**_

'_Ck, menyebalkan sekali bocah ini.'_ Batin seorang gadis yang terlihat kesal menjagai adiknya.

'_Kenapa ibu tidak menyewa pembantu saja untuk mengurus May? Aku kan juga ada acara bersama teman teman…'_ gadis itu mengibaskan rambut pendek _blue sea_ nya itu itu.

'_Memangnya aku babysitter nya, dia kan juga sudah umur 8 tahun, harusnya bisa jaga diri sendiri dong!'_ gerutu gadis itu, namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa selain sabar dan menggerutu dalam hati karena kelakuan ibunya yang _workaholic_ dan kadang tidak mau membuang buang uang hanya untuk membayar pembantu untuk mengurus kedua anaknya.

'_Ah! Menyebalkan!'_ gadis itu menutup kepalanya dengan bantal besar di dekatnya, panggil saja gadis ini Mari.

_PIP_

Ada pesan masuk dari _BlackBerry _milik Mari, dan pesan itu berasal dari Sieghart, kedua pipi Mari langsung bersemu merah ketika membaca pesan itu.

[Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, kamu dimana?]

Mari tersenyum senyum sendiri lalu tak lama membalas pesan dari Sieghart.

[Aku dirumah, mau berkunjung?]

Sambil menunggu pesan balasan dari Sieghart, dia berjalan ke kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang tidak terlihat kucel.

[Tentu, aku ajak teman temanku ya?]

Isi pesan itu, Mari tersenyum lagi lalu dibalasnya pesan itu, adiknya, May memperhatikan Mari yang sedari tadi tersenyum senyum sendiri.

[Iya, ajak saja, aku tunggu di ruang tamu, sampai jumpa]

May menarik baju kakaknya itu, Mari menengok kearah May.

"Ada apa, May?" Mari menyimpan kembali _BlackBerry_ nya ke saku celananya, May menatap Mari lalu menengok kearah kanan dan kiri, seakan akan ada orang lain dalam ruangan itu.

"Hei, May, ada apa?" tanya Mari sekali lagi.

"_Onee-chan_ liat _Onii-chan_ yang ada disana nggak?" tanya May dengan polosnya sambil menunjuk ke pojok kiri ruang tamu, Mari hanya menatap adiknya dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, _Onee-chan_ tidak melihat apa apa kok" Mari menggendong adiknya lalu menengok kearah pojok kiri ruangan itu.

"Itu, ada _Onii-chan _berambut pirang panjang disana." May menunjuk lagi kearah pojok kanan ruangan itu, Mari hanya menggeleng geleng lalu mengelus rambut adiknya itu, walaupun keasal, tapi Mari tetap sayang pada adiknya itu.

"Mungkin itu hanya halusinasimu aja, May.." Mari mengelus rambut adiknya yang warnanya sama dengannya.

"Tadi kakak itu ngobrol sama May kok.." ucap May membantah, Mari hanya bisa tersenyum dan memaklumi sikap adiknya yang penyendiri itu, mungkin dia punya teman imajinasi, ya, _teman imajinasi._

_**TING TONG**_

Suara bel pintu berbunyi, Sieghart dan kawan kawannya sudah tiba di depan rumah Mari, Mari pun membukakkan pintu untuk mereka.

"Selamat siang!" sapa Sieghart dengan riang dan membawa kantung _plastic_ berwarna putih disusul oleh Ryan, Lime, Lass, dan Edel tentunya.

"Selamat siang teman teman.." sapa Mari sambil menatap mereka satu satu dengan mata _heterochromia_ nya.

"Kamu jagain _imouto_ mu toh? Pantes tadi di studio nggak ada kamu.." ucap Ryan yang memakai _Head Set _alias sedang mendengarkan lagu.

"Iya nih, _kaa-san_ pergi, jadi aku disuruh jaga May.." ucap Mari dengan nada penyesalan.

"_Gomen_.. hehe, ah.. mau minum apa?" tanya Mari pada teman temannya.

"Kami es jeruk saja, kalau ada sih." ucap Lass, Mari mengangguk.

"Aku bantu ya!" ucap Lime dengan penuh semangat.

"Lime.. lukamu belum sembuh benar.." ucap Edel sambil menarik tangan Lime untuk kembali duduk.

"Ah.. lukanya sudah membaik kok.. Edel-_senpai_.." Lime menatap sayu Edel, sepertinya luka yang dialami Lime membawanya kembali ke hari dimana Rin meninggal (lihat di chapter 4).

"Tapi kamu masih sakit, biar aku saja yang membantu Mari.." tawar Edel, Lime hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan tersenyum.

"Hehe.." Lime tertawa kecil.

"Eh? Ada apa, kamu menertawakan apa Lime?" tanya Edel bertubi tubi.

"Tidak.. aku hanya berpikir.. Edel _senpai_ mirip dengan Rin _senpai_.." Lime menahan airmatanya, Lime mengingat perlakuan Rin padanya yang pada saat itu sedang kesulitan untuk berjalan karena tertabrak sepeda motor, dan kini Lime dengan tidak sengaja terkena_ cutter _dari laci meja belajarnya dan berakhir di tempat tidur ruang UKS sambil meringis, disaat itu pula Edel menolongnya.

"Aduh Lime.. sudahlah.." Edel menepuk bahu Lime lalu ke dapur bersama Mari.

Tidak lama kemudian, Mari dan Edel kembali membawa es jeruk masing masing 3 ditangan mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Rin memangnya?" tanya Mari kemudian, ternyata Mari belum tahu tentang kecelakaan itu.

"Hee—kamu belum tahu? Apa Sieghart tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Ryan, Mari lansung menggeleng dan menatap Sieghart.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mari lagi, sedangkan May berlari kecil kearah Sieghart dan Sieghart menggendongnya.

"Yah.. wajar sih kalau kamu belum tahu.. kamu kan izin selama 10 hari, jadi begini loh ceritanya.." Sieghart menceritakan tentang kejadian kejadian naas malam itu dengan May dipangkuannya yang terlihat minta turun lalu merangkak ke pojok ruangan, Sieghart melepaskan May sambil meneruskan ceritanya.

"Astaga—kenapa kamu baru memberitahuku soal ini?! Rin kan juga sahabatku!" ucap Mari sambil menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Maaf.." ucap Sieghart merasa bersalah, Mari sangat dekat dengan Rin, karena itu Mari sangat sedih ketika dia mendengar kabar kalau Rin telah meninggal.

"Ukh—" Lime mengerang kecil, Edel segera menghampirinya.

"Lime, _daijoubu ka_?" tanyanya, Lime menatap perih lukanya.

"Rasanya kok.. sakit banget ya,_ senpai_—lukanya.. perih banget." Ucap Lime sambil meringins, Edel segera mencari _antibiotic_ di kotak obat milik Mari, tentu saja dengan izin terlebih dahulu.

"_Onee-chan_, mau main bareng Grandiel _nii-chan_ gak?" tanya May tiba tiba, Mari tersentak kaget, siapa itu Grandiel?

"May, Grandiel _nii-chan_ itu siapa?" tanya Mari pada May.

"Dia itu teman kakak saat kecil bukan?" May menatap Mari, Mari bingung, dan saat itu juga, semuanya berubah.

_**Flashback ends.**_

"May! Tidak—kau tidak mau melakukan ini!" Mari memojok di sebauh gang kecil di pinggiran kota, menatap adiknya penuh ketakutan, adiknya terlihat sedang memeluk boneka beruangnya dan membawa pisau dapur.

"Aku May? Iya—aku May! Haha! Grandiel _nii-chan_, Mari _nee-chan_ kita apakan?" May menoleh kearah kiri.

_**BLAR!**_

Petir menyambar, seketika itu tampaklah siluet seorang pria berkacamata dan berambut panjang sampai kepunggung, dengan luka dimana mana dan tangannya yang buntung sebelah, Mari semakin ketakutan.

'_Bunuhlah—agar dia dapat bersama kita nanti..'_ bayangan itu berbicara, dan Mari dapat mendengarnya, dia berdiri lalu berteriak dengan kencang.

"SIAPA KAU?! JANGAN MEMPENGARUHI ADIKKU!" Mari mengguncang guncangkan tubuh adiknya.

"May! Sadarlah, jangan mau dipengaruhi olehnya! Dia orang yang jahat!" tatapan May berubah, dia menatao Mari sinis.

"Jahat—? Grandiel _nii-chan_ tidak jahat—justru _nee-chan_ yang jahat pada May! _Nee-chan_ tidak pernah memperhatikanku, bahkan May tahu setiap kali _kaa-san_ ada urusan keluar dan _nee-chan_ harus selalu menjaga May, May tahu, _nee-chan_ terpaksa kan menjaga May!" May menajamkan tatapannya, lalu dia menatap Grandiel dengan lembut, ekspresinya berubah dengan cepat.

"Jadi, _nii-chan_? Apa perintahmu?" Mari melepaskan pegangan pada kedua bahu May lalu mundur perlahan lahan.

'_Bunuh—'_ dan May langsung menatap Mari lagi, dengan tatapan dingin, Mari semakin terpojok.

"_Bye bye, nee-chan_—" May menyerang Mari, dia menusuk perut kakak perempuannya itu lalu membiarkan darah segar muncrat mengenai wajahnya dan kemudian mengalir deras dari perut hingga kakinya.

"M-may—!" Mari memengang perutnya, terjatuh—berlutut.

"Sakit? Duh—maaf ya _nee-chan_, biar gak sakit—May akhiri sekarang ya—" Mat menendang perut Mari, Mari terbatuk, darah keluar dari mulutnya, kacamatanya jatuh, pandangannya kabur, yang terlihat hanya cairan merah kental yang—segar.

May menusukkan pisau dapur itu ke bahu Mari, Mari merintih sakit.

KREK.

Tulangnya patah, tulang bahu—lebih tepatnya, dia tersungkur ke tanah, kesakitan.

"Nah, _nee-chan_, _nee-chan_ sudah ditunggu Grandiel _nii-chan_ loh, tenang saja, nanti May nyusul kok!" lalu menghujamkan pisau itu ke dada kiri Mari, Mari merasa nafasnya tercekat, berhenti, lalu semua menjadi gelap.

"Nah, Grandiel _nii-chan_, May sudah membunuh _nee-chan_ kan?" May tersenyum kecil, lalu dilepasnya kucir hitam yang mengikat rambut _blue sea_ nya sedari tadi dan mengikat tangan boneka beruangnya dengan pisau, dan menusukkannya ke dadanya sendiri.

"Ukh—tunggu May disana ya, _nee-chan_, _nii-chan_!" lalu dia tersungkur disamping mayat Mari.

_**OMAKE**_

Sieghart yang sedang duduk disofa sambil mengganti ganti acara TV menguap kecil, yah—bangun pagi hari bukan kebiasaannya, sering kali dia membolos hanya untuk kepentingan pribadi, tapi kali ini tidak, entah kenapa dia mendapat firasat untuk datang ke sekolah pagi hari sebelum bel.

'Ada apa ya?' Sieghart berfikir keras sampai akhirnya dia menyerah dan menyeduh kopi panas lalu menempatkan dirinya di ruang tamu sambil menonton berita pagi saat ini.

Sakura TV.

"Selamat pagi, berjumpa lagi dengan saya, Sayaka Akihime dengan berita kriminalitas, kemarin sore, ditemukan jasad seorang gadis bernama Mari Ming Onette—"

PFFFFT—

Sieghart menyemburkan kopi yang diminumnya kearah layar TV yang masih mengumumkan berita tentang kriminalitas.

"—MARI?!" Sieghart mencoba tenang dan tetap menonton berita TV itu.

"—gadis ini ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, tulang bahu kanannya patah dan ginjalnya luka parah, juga ada beberapa luka lebam dan tusukkan di dada kirinya hingga mengenai jantungnya, selain itu—" Sieghart mendekati TV dan mengeraskan suaranya.

"—ada pula mayat seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahun yang dikenal sebagai May Ming Onette, adik dari gadis tersebut yang juga meninggal pada hari yang sama di sebelah gadis itu persis, pelaku pembunuhan tidak diketahui, tapi sebilah pisau dapur menancap di dada kiri si gadis cilik ini, dengan boneka beruang yang tangannya terikat—terlihat seperti memegang pisau itu tersendiri." Sieghart membelalakkan matanya, mengorek kupingnya, merewind berita itu lalu merekamnya dengan kaset rekam yang dia punya.

Dia berlari kekamarnya dengan gundah lalu mencari Laptop dan charger-nya dan langsung memasukkan semua itu k etas sekolahnya, juga tidak lupa rekaman yang dia rekam barusan.

Dengan kecepatan yang amat sangat—dia menggoes sepedanya ke sekolah dan sampai disana dengan keadaan sekolah masih terlihat sangat sepi.

Dengan buru buru dia menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya, lantai 1—lantai 2—dan akhirnya sampai pada lantai 3, mendobrak pintu ruang kelasnya yang sudah ada Edel dan Ryan disana—juga _bonus _Lass dan Lime yang kebetulan sedang membahas lagu baru mereka.

"Untunglah kalian disini!" ucap Sieghart sambil berjalan menuju kursinya dengan gaya 'gak-nyante'.

"Kenapa sih? Kaya abis liat setan aja." Ucap Lass dan Ryan bersamaan, dengangkan dua gadis itu hanya diam dan menatap bingung.

"Kalian perlu lihat ini! Ini dari berita tadi pagi!" Sieghart langsung mengeluarkan Laptop miliknya dan memasukkan kaset rekaman kedalam pemutar disk pada Laptopnya itu.

"Berita? Tumben banget kamu bangun pagi, biasanya selalu masuk siang." Ucap Edel, lalu tak lama kemudian diperlihatkanlah berita yang dimaksud.

"_Selamat pagi, berjumpa lagi dengan saya, Sayaka Akihime dengan berita kriminalitas, kemarin sore, ditemukan jasad seorang gadis bernama Mari Ming Onette—"_

Mata keempatnya terbelalak hebat, mendengar nama Mari disebutkan lalu menatap Sieghart, Sieghart mencoba tetap tenang lalu tetap memendeliki layar Laptopnya.

"—_gadis ini ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, tulang bahu kanannya patah dan ginjalnya luka parah, juga ada beberapa luka lebam dan tusukkan di dada kirinya hingga mengenai jantungnya, selain itu—"_

Lime menutup mulut dan hidungnya, Edel melihat layar Laptop dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

"—_ada pula mayat seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahun yang dikenal sebagai May Ming Onette, adik dari gadis tersebut yang juga meninggal pada hari yang sama di sebelah gadis itu persis, pelaku pembunuhan tidak diketahui, tapi sebilah pisau dapur menancap di dada kiri si gadis cilik ini, dengan boneka beruang yang tangannya terikat—terlihat seperti memegang pisau itu tersendiri."_ Tak lama kemudian, foto foto TKP diperlihatkan di layar Laptop Sieghart, Seighart yang belum melihat foto foto itu langsung mendobrak mejanya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kh—" Sieghart tidak seperti biasanya, dia menangis—harus berapa banyak lagi kawan kawannya yang harus pergi meninggalkannya?

"Seighart.." Ryan menatap Seighart, menepuk pundaknya, Lass melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kawan kawan—kenapa, kenapa harus Rin dan Mari? Kenapa?" Sieghart menangis tersedu sedu, berdiri.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu _senpai_, aku juga pernah kehilangan sahabatku beberapa bulan yang lalu—kasus yang sama." Ucap Lass, menunduk.

"Sudahlah—aku ingin bolos hari ini." Lalu Seighart berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan Laptopnya yang masih menyala dan tas-nya begitu saja, berlari ke atap.

"Seighart.." Edel ikut menangis, Ryan menatap tidak percaya dan Lass menatap sendu, Lime? Pingsan.

Sampai kapankah _terror_ ini akan terus berlanjut?

**Author's note: HYAAA! Saya udah lama gak update XD maaf ya yang udah nungguin XD iya iya saya lanjut *herpface*, nah—untuk chapter selanjutnya bakal mengutamakan Rufus dan Edel juga Lass lebih dalam lagi, tapi—idenya kosong :v ukh—tunggu saya udah selesai US dan kawan kawannya dulu :"3 makasih yang udah ngereview selama ini! Dan untuk Ester-chan, ini pin bb saya : 330CD1ED, add ya ^^ (kalau berkenan :v).**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
